Halloween Party 2008
The ' Halloween Party 2008' was a party that occoured in October 2008. The Party room was the Secret Lab, and was only available to Members who bought the Rad Scientist costume in the Penguin Style Catalog. Gary the Gadget Guy made appearances during the party in the Secret Lab. To get into the Secret Lab, you had to have the Rad Scientist costume, then go into the Book Room and click on the glowing green candle. This would make the part of the shelf under it open up to reveal the stairs leading down into the Lab. A Storm occurred at the party, causing damage to The Dojo. Free items Scavenger Hunt :Main article: Halloween Candy Hunt 2008 During the Halloween Party there was a Scavenger Hunt. To do it, you needed the Pumpkin Basket which was the free item at the Snow Forts. Candy 1: A chocolate bar: In the Snow Forts, if you clicked on the blue flag, the candy would come up. Candy 2: Candy Corn: In the Dance Lounge, if you clicked on the big lamp, the candy would come up. Candy 3: Lollipop: In he Lodge Attic, if you clicked on the blue box, the candy would come up. Candy 4: Candy: In the Plaza, if you clicked the Witch's Brew, the candy would come up. Candy 5: Pumpkin Cookie: In the Cove, if you clicked on the DANGER! sign, the candy would come up above the Surf Hut. Candy 6: Peanut Butter Fudge: On the Iceberg, if you connected the dots, the stars would turn into the candy. Candy 7: Candy Apple: On the Beacon, if you waited for three lightning flashes, the candy would come up in the Huge Jack-O-Lantern's eye Candy 8: Candy #2: In the Book Room, if you clicked on the top of the bookshelf, the candy would come up Prize: Giant Pumpkin Background Trivia *This is the first party to have a stormy sky. *The sky in your igloo was turned to night time for this party. *Gary the Gadget Guy made his first appearance as a mascot at this party. *Ninja Shadows could be seen at the Dojo whenever lightning flashed. *This party began the pathway to ninjas and finally solved the myth after ninja shadows were seen around the island. *Lightning struck the Dojo and left a huge hole in the roof. After the party ended, penguins could go through the hole into the Dojo Courtyard where a mysterious penguin, later revealed to be Sensei, could be seen. Gallery Rooms File:Halloween 2008 Town.PNG|Town File:Halloween 2008 Night Club.PNG|Night Club File:Halloween 2008 Lounge.PNG|Dance Lounge File:Halloween 2008 Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop File:Halloween 2008 Book Room.PNG|Book Room File:Halloween 2008 Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop File:Halloween 2008 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts File:Halloween 2008 Soccer Pitch.PNG|Soccer Pitch File:Halloween 2008 Plaza.PNG|Plaza File:Halloween 2008 Pet Shop.PNG|Pet Shop File:Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor File:Halloween 2008 Forest.PNG|Forest File:Halloween 2008 Cove.PNG|Cove File:Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|Dock File:Halloween 2008 Beach.PNG|Beach File:Halloween 2008 Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:Halloween 2008 Beacon.PNG|Beacon File:Halloween 2008 Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village File:Halloween 2008 Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge File:Halloween 2008 Ski Lodge Attic.PNG|Lodge Attic File:Halloween 2008 Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill File:Halloween 2008 Sport Shop.PNG|Sport Shop File:Halloween 2008 Iceberg.PNG|Iceberg File:Halloween 2008 Mine Shack.PNG|Mine Shack File:Halloween 2008 Cave.PNG|Cave File:Halloween 2008 Dojo.PNG|Dojo File:Cphallow2secret.jpg|Secret Lab (The Party) Music .]] *Outdoors *Indoors *Night Club and Dance Lounge *Secret Laboratory See also *Halloween Parties *Secret Lab *Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2008 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:2008